1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to educational games. More specifically, the present invention is a card game that teaches the players to recognize and use the eight principal forms of speech, namely, nouns , pronouns, verbs, adjectives, adverbs, prepositions, conjunctions, and interjections.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past decade the failure of secondary school students to master even rudimentary language skills has reached alarming proportions. Students are having difficulty learning the eight forms of speech and recognizing that many words can be used as more than one of the eight forms of speech.
There are many patents in the prior art that disclose card games designed to teach language skills. U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,480 (Holland), U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,333 (Trager,Jr.), U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,231 (Nason), U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,189 (Chunn), U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,516 (Lizzola et al.); British Patents 141,053, 1,094,754, 1,127,038, and 1,261,901 all disclose the utilization of cards to teach language skills. However, none of the above listed patents is concerned with the concept of teaching that a particular word may be any one of several forms of speech depending on its usage in a sentence or expression.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,938 (Smith), U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,891 (Pierce), U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,816 (Hunt), U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,971 (Tucker); British Patent 1,454,525 and French Patent 2,313,725 show board games for teaching language skills. It is noted that the instant patents do not employ the use of cards or stress the use of a particular word to represent different forms of speech.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,477,332 (Degheri), U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,649 (Northrop), U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,976 (Elliot et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,351 (Williams), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,670 (Leonhardt) show interacting geometrical shapes designed to teach sentence structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,456,834 (Sheffield) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,430 (Hurst) show the art of visual highlighting as a means to display and teach the parts of speech.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose the use of a card game to teach the eight principal forms of speech and recognition of interchangeable word usage, as described and claimed in the instant invention.